bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oburen Kainda
Oburen "Obi" Kainda is a former member of Squad 12 in the Soul Society, formerly holding the rank of Leiutenant before he was exiled. He now operates as a lone doctor and scientist in the world of the living, helping as many as he can. Appearance Personality Oburen is a rather eccentric, detached fellow who, when it comes down to it, means well. All he does is for the good of others. He seems to be detached and aloof mainly for personal reasons of self-questioning and doubt. It appears that Oburen suffers a mild case of deppression from the events he undertook in the Soul Society. In attempts to cope with the stress, Oburen has sampled many different religions, each one leaving him with more questions and doubts that are left unanswered. Currently, he copes through cigarette addiction and the ocassional pornography. In regards to sex, Oburen is heterosexual but highly respects both bisexual and homosexual communities. He claims he tried bisexuality once but it "didn't work out." Oburen speaks very platonically and to-the-point, to the extent that a usual sentence of his rarely ever includes "I, You, When, etc." This in combination with his fast-talking behaviour makes him sometimes incomprehensible. When asked why he speaks like this, he replies that he likes to save time when talking and that it keeps him from having to say too much. In some instances, he will speak normally if needed though he finds it irritating. He has trouble speaking like this in another language, and thus has to draw out each word when speaking in another tongue, much to his annoyance. Obi is highly fond of Science Fiction, Magic-and-Sword fiction, as well as video games and Manga/Anime. When not experimenting or researching in his free time, he usually can be found in one of these areas of leisure. While Obi is quick to try and make friends, he immediately becomes attached to those who share his common interests, to the extent that he immediately buys Takehiko Ren a soda and discusses Manga with him upon learning of him also being an Otaku. When asked if he attributes his love of fiction to real life, Oburen gives a nod to it, explaining that it can sometimes help bolster his own morale in battle if he believes himself to be a hero, but also adds that he must be aware that different viewpoints don't make heroes and villains. Oburen holds a rather complicated love life. When asked about it, he often blushes and looks away or tries to avoid the topic. He is extremely shy, although can become extremely flirtatious when introduced to alcohol, and will often times try to avoid public affection if possible. However, Obi isn't foreign to romance, and if one manages to crack the information of his past romantic exploits from him, he explains that he has had a few girlfriends in his life, each of them different but still treated with passionate affection. Deep down, Oburen is a softie with a hard magnet-like attitude towards romance though, out of embarrassment, tries to hide it. Continuing of his soft-side, Obi is a self-proclaimed "Bronie", or in other words, a male fan of the generally female-aimed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. When questioned about it, Obi firmly and comically defends how masculine it is (though offers little explanation as to how). He is also, though not as openly as MLP, fond of romantic-based Anime/Manga such as Chobits and Fruits Basket. He shares his Bronie-title with Cide, a fellow fan of the MLP series. Obi is a devoted family friend and guardian of Cide and Kaira and, in turn, Troy. Whenever Cide asks for help on anything, Obi will quickly abandon anything he is doing (unless it is important) and will aid Cide with whatever request, including simple tasts such as bringing him pizza for breakfast in the morning (even if he has to walk miles to his house to bring it to him.) This devotion stems from a strong friendship Obi has built with Cide, and when Kaira gives birth to Cide's daughter, Obi vows to protect and guard her with his life, something Cide appreciates dearly. Obi states that Cide is like an elder brother to him, and has taught him more things than the entirety of the 12th Division ever had. Obi treats Kensei Shade Kagekyo with friendship and a sage-like teacher role, giving advice and insight when needed to him. He respects Shade's abilities and code as a warrior, though he tries to instill that fame isn't everything. He will often come to Shade's defense if he feels he is being mistreated or if he is in danger, though most times he doesn't interfere in Shade's life due to a strong belief that Shade can overcome most challenges thrown at him without his help. Obi seems to often be lost to Shade's spontaneous humour and fourth-wall-breaking shenanigans, giving puzzled looks when Shade cracks a pun that most readers would understand (this is mostly due to such comical situations that Shade is the Deadpool of the moment, making it obvious that he knows he is in a story whereas Obi does not.) This often makes for many comical moments that break light in otherwise stressful situations. Obi treats Sadow Yatsumaru with a strong sense of hatred and disgust at his moral emptiness that goes against his "all life is prescious" philosophy. Obi's avertion to violence goes against Sadow's love of it as well, making the two at-odds when they are together. When they are not fighting, they will often spit insults at eachother's occupations, Obi slashing at Sadow's pride as a warrior by (similarly to Nelliel and Nnoitra) calling him a wild animal, devoid of honour and Sadow jabbing at Obi's pascifistic lifestyle as a doctor and healer, a preserver of life that, he deems, should already be ended. Despite their shortcomings, eventually the two develop a grudging respect for one another while keeping their animosity burning hot, shown by them greeting eachother with punches and insults. Obi regards Troy with utmost respect and, in comical situations, well-deserved fear. He shrinks to the size of a bean in these situations when Troy exhibits annoyances at things, causing destructive reprimands for those responsible. Troy, being the mentor of Obi's mentor, is like a sage to him. Troy taught Obi many things, such as fighting techniques as well as crafting and herbalism and Reiatsu-bending. Troy also trusts Obi with important tasks and secrets, such as the identity of the Gentleman, his arch-nemesis, and the existance of Oblivion and it's nightmarish ruler, Bael, whom Sadow both regards with caution and distrust as well as obvious fear. The "All Life is Prescious" idealogy stems from Obi's recognition that sentient beings all are capable of greatness and can contribute to the better whole if given the chance. He explains this to Shade "Cultural artistic expression reflects philosophical evolution. Interest in growth. Perspective, observation, interpretation."